Spirited Away, the story after the movie
by SephiroththeOneWinged Angel
Summary: Basically its the story of Haku and his reuniting with Chihiro but becaus e of my stupid writers block i need suggestions on what to do next just no shounen ai or yaoi please also review to


**Spirited Away-2******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of Studio Ghiblis other movies, they are all owned by Ghibli and or ****Miyazaki****.**

**Hello once again this is my newest fic and I really hope you like it. The fic starts right as the movie ends and will be played out through Hakus eyes… so I bet a lot of you Haku fanatics out their will like this and please…please R&R!!!!!**

**…………………………………………………………………………….**

**In the few brief moments after Chihiro left Haku almost felt like going after her.  She was the most wonderful person he had met and she had done so much for him. She single handedly helped him break Yubabas curse over him and helped in finding his identity.**

**       Chihiro was at the gates now with her parents he could see it. "Is this some kind of joke… its all dusty inside" her mother said. He smiled ever so slightly at the thought they would have if they found out they had been in the spirit world for more than two months! He knew that they would never discover that but he still wondered if he could keep his promise to Chihiro of seeing her again. **

**       After he was sure Chihiro and her parents were gone Haku hastily made his way back to the bathhouse, he would go to Yubaba and resign he had his name back there was nothing she could do to stop him.**

**Yubaba**** was still outside with Boh. Everyone had gone inside and back to work**

**"Yubaba I want to talk to you NOW!"**

**"How dare you speak to me that way you little retch! Come we must discuss what we shall do now that that little annoying brat Sen is gone"**

**"Her name is Chihiro and I'm not going anywhere"**

**"What did you say do you want me to give you a little lesson in pain Haku?!" **

**"My name is ****Kohaku**** **River****** and thanks to Chihiro I no logers have to listen to you. Good by Yubaba, tel Lin that I left"**

**"Why you little ****Ill****… ****Ill**** kill you!!!"**

**       As she blasted her magic energy toward him Haku stuck out his hand and with his own magic stopped it in mid-air.**

**"I'm leaving good bye."**

**       As he began walking away Yubaba yelled back**

**"Fine leave you no good boy good riddance!" and with that she left with boh into the bathhouse.**

**       Haku was now in the tunnel almost outside, he could feel the wind hitting his face the gentle breeze blowing through his hair. As he stepped through the threshold it suddenly whent quite and from the depths of his heart he felt the most excruciating pain imaginable, and a voice, Yubabas voice!**

**       "You think id let you leave just like that Haku? I cant stop you from leaving true but I cannot allow you to leave the way you are. The moment you stepped out of the park you became human and renounced all your magical powers. Along with losing your powers you will also loose all recollection of you ever being in the spirit world"**

**"N…n…no."**

**"HAHAHAHA. Let's see how you last out there now"**

**       With that everything went black.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"Well Haku don't you like it? This place is different from ****Tokyo**** yes but I'm sure you'll get used to it."**

**"Whatever do you know if there's anyone else around here mom?"**

**"I think our next door neighbors have a daughter why don't you go say hi." **

**"All right I'll be back in alittle bit"**

**       Haku couldn't have felt more miserable! All his friends he left in ****Tokyo**** just to be taken to some backwater town like this where there were hardly any people. All because his mom had to transfer to a law firm out here in **Hokkaido****** hundreds of miles away from ****Honshu**.****

**       His new house was out on a hill with a few other rows of houses below. He was second to last from the edge of the hill in a little green house. The neighbors with their daughter had a blue hose. As he walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell he saw in the distance a building that looked like a pagoda, with the top adorned with a clock. He had a strange feeling he'd been there before, but he couldn't have he was born and raised in ****Tokyo****.**

**"I got it mom!" a girls voice, at least he would meet his new neighbor.**

**       Haku got on his best face to say hello as the door opened and a girl of about 12 steped out onto the patio, she was reading a book as she began to talk. "Yes," She began to look up as she talked "what would you…*gasp* HAKU, KAKU its you I my gosh I can't believe it's really you I…"**

**"Wait,wait,wait… do I know you?"**

**"Do you know me of course you know me don't you remember?" as she said so she reached for his hand and grabbed a hold of it "It's me Haku, Chihiro."**

**_"Chihiro…" *just think of it as him having a flash back*_**

**_"Chihiro you did it my name is _****_Kohaku_********_River_****_ that's why I couldn't find my way home"_**

**_"They filled that river in a few years ago… I knew you were good"_**

****

**"****haku,**haku,******Haku… are you all right Haku what's wrong?"**

**"Wha… What happened? I… I remember."**

**"What do you remember?"**

**"Chihiro I don't remember all of it but somehow I know I've met you. Tell me Chihiro, Tell me how we know each other."**

**………………………………………………………………………..**

**HELLLLLLLLP! I need suggestions for how to continue this fic! *I'm lost with it* just tell me what to do next and ill write about it. Just no shounen ai or yaoi  **


End file.
